


Still Here

by Kin_Cryptid



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Invisible Moomin AU, Long Winter, M/M, Moomin misses Snufkin, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Cryptid/pseuds/Kin_Cryptid
Summary: Moomin finds himself fading as a long, cold winter rolls around as he waits for Snufkin, and it's getting harder and harder to remain visible.





	Still Here

Moomin sobbed for all he was worth, his tears falling into the stream below as he held his face in his paws and wept. He’d been invisible for months now, with no sign of returning to visibility, no matter how hard his parents and friends tried to help him and cheer him up so that he’d return to visibility.

Simply nothing worked - he still wore Snufkin’s scarf, so technically he was still somewhat visible if only as a floating scarf, but otherwise he had completely disappeared along with his happiness. He missed Snufkin so much, his heart ached physically and metaphorically for his lover to return with each passing day. It was a long, harsh winter, so spring was still very far away and Moomin just simply couldn’t take the agony of waiting for that long for his sweetheart to return to him.

Snufkin gave him a light in his life that no other could hold - a ray of sunshine in the dim of life and its consequences. Moomin knew that he was unusually lonely despite being around friends and family near constantly these days (Chronic depression, his mother had claimed), and he felt bad that no ones efforts could be put to use, merely wasting their time in the process. They had all assured him that it was okay, as long as they could try to make him happy again, but it only made him feel more guilty and bitter.

There had been one brief moment of faint visibility for Moomin, when his mother had made him a special breakfast just for him and hugged him while kissing his forehead, wishing him well - pancakes with his favorite, sweetest strawberries. He’d always loved breakfast, as it was the start of a new day with new adventures to come along. But he quickly faded out of sight once again when he was finished, a floating yellow scarf storming through the front door and out to the bridge to wait.

He had dreams about the feline-like man, tossing and turning in his bed as he dreamt of their grand reunion once more, only for Snufkin’s pipe smoke to consume him and suddenly it was simply smoke slipping through his paws, leaving him teary eyed and on his knees, alone in a vast expanse of forest that had never seemed more lonely. Not even the stars in the sky could lift his mood, as they only reminded him of when they stargazed and caught sight of a meteor shower - the first time they kissed.

But finally, one day the snow began to melt, dripping from the pine needles and onto the forest floor, and as Snufkin always promised, he returned to Moomin on the bridge they always met on, playing his new spring tune on his harmonica - always for him. Always. But all that was there was a crumpled yellow scarf and a few droplets of water on the bridge, as though it had rained briefly in one area yet no where else. A most peculiar sight, to be sure.

“Moomin?” He asked, knowing he would get no response, but hoping anyways as he bent down to pick up the heap of scarf, only for it to be yanked from his hands, causing a startled gasp to escape him as it was tied around an invisible being’s neck.

“Moomin…?” He asked again, reaching out to touch the hidden figure. His hand connected with a paw, a sniffle sounding from seemingly no where, and Snufkin had to work very hard to retain his surprise that someone was actually there. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” He murmured, his face falling with sadness and guilt, ears drooping. A choked sob met his words, and Snufkin felt around before he was able to bring the Moomin into a hug, more sobs following in rapid succession as the invisible body in his arms shook, wracked with agonizing tears that felt like acid on Snufkin’s shoulder.

“You really missed me, didn’t you?” He asked quietly, tightening his embrace around Moomin and pulling him closer, resting his forehead on the troll’s snout even as he sniffled and cried.

“We’ll fix this, Moomin. I promise.” Snufkin rubbed Moomin’s back gently as the sobs eased into soft sniffles, teardrops still falling from his eyes as he hugged Snufkin back tighter.

“Okay,” Came Moomin’s hoarse reply. They sat there for a long, long time, simply holding each other as they finally were able to enjoy each other’s presences, at last reunited and together - whole.


End file.
